bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Swarmlord/Timeline before Redemption.
BlizzardOfOz123 had asked for more Plasmids back in the Idea Dump, and I’m sure a lot of people would agree. And because I only have one idea, well, I might as well go the extra mile and "create" another Minerva's Den (despite not having the DLC). I shall call this piece of art... Project Necromancer Story 1: The Outsider’s view :You play as a youth (the youngest character to date) who is suffering from nightmares for weeks. The protagonist is taken to hospital when his parents can't wake him up one day, after finding him shuddering violently and fearing for his life. After ten agonising days later he wakes up, pale, with an unusual look in his eye, but finally free from the curse that plagued him and his dreams. :But what happened? What did he see? And why won't he talk about it? :This is what the Player finds out. In this alternative storyline, set before the events of BioShock: Redemption start rolling, you get to see another facet of the ADAM nightmare, fight against the irrational and the impossible, and pray you get out before insanity takes you as well. ADAM There are new Gene Tonics and two new Plasmids in PN. However, there are only four Plasmids obtainable by normal means. On the plus side, the Player can get two different versions of the Plasmids. They are: :NEW!! Lost Soul (unlocked at the start) :Chrono Warp :Gravity Well :Necronis Unfortunately, there is a catch: The Gatherer's Gardens won't let the Player take two versions of the Plasmid if they are the same at level two e.g. you can't have Necronis' I'll Be Back!! and We Are Legion upgrades, as they both stem from Adrenaline. This is due to the ADAM itself: if the user Splices in two final versions of the same level two upgrade of a Plasmid, then both the Plasmid and it's User become genetically corrupt. Should the Player get any Gene Tonics not availible in the main game, they can buy them at the Gatherer's Gardens in BioShock: Redemption. Vending Machines and weapons :Because this is some kid’s nightmares you’ll be looking through, there are going to be huge changes to the Vending Machines, while the weapons will be the same, albeit aesthetically different. And because anything can happen in dreams, this allows me to give life to the otherwise dead machines and tools (Hence the Project’s name): :Gatherer’s Gardens: during your trip through the demonic version of Rapture, the statues of the Gatherers are the first thing you’ll see and talk to. Kirsty (left) and Lisa introduce the player to the world, and pity the “poor soul”. Inspired by this, they give you Lost Soul, so you can make it out in one piece. :El Ammo Bandito: El Ammo is connected to the backside of his machine, waiting for the customers to arrive. He’s quite bored, as this world was “really, really lively”. Hoping war will come, he becomes frustrated when the player doesn’t buy anything. He gives the player the pistol to help provoke war. :Circus of Values: Like El Ammo, Jolly the Clown is connected to his machine, which proves problematic, as he’s found on his side in one area, trying to get up. True to his name, Jolly smiles, rain or shine, and highly approves of hacking. He teaches the player how to hack, and it’s uses, like “gettin’ more value fer yer money!” :The weapons in Project Necromancer are sentient as well. All have eyes, usually above the player’s hand, and all have their own “voices”: :Drill: unique in that the Drill’s bright blue eyes are on the main drill itself, this weapon is the smaller variant sometimes used by Big Brothers. It uses renewable electricity to bore into foes. When idle, it’s deep growls can be heard. An upgrade can be found that reduces fuel consumption and to deflect projectiles. One can also craft up to four extra battery packs to increase the Drill's bar, to double the maximum amount before needing to recharge. :Pistol (6 rounds): a classic weapon, the pistol watches over everything with brown eyes, and communicates with cute squeaks. An upgrade allows the player to impregnate foes with bullets that fire again at their comrades. :Shotgun (4 rounds):: the close-range weapon has glaring, green eyes and a vehement hiss. The upgrade quadruples firing speed. It appears to hate the locals, perhaps due to what happened to it’s former owner. :Machine gun (60 rounds): a smaller version of the Alpha Series’ Gatling guns, with wide yellow eyes, it’s voice is distinctly feminine, cooing and ushering those it kills. Locating the upgrade allows one to remove recoil. : Elephant Gun (2 rounds): a bloody red eyed terror, this powerful weapon can take out any foe in a headshot, and most of the smaller Splicers succumb to any attack after being struck anywhere else. One can attach an ammo increasing upgrade, giving the wielder triple the amount of bullets. It makes it’s presence known with long, slow, raspy breaths. :Launcher (6 RPG rounds): RPG exclusive, the grey-eyed launcher has a more menacing, demonic growl than the Drill. The upgrade adds clusters of grenades to the main attack. All upgrades can be found in the world. :Plot 2: The Origin of the Evil :A scientist in Rapture, Max Godbert, who worked on the Vita-Chamber, developed a morbid fascination. Few saw this develop, and only one or two could give a remotely accurate guess at what he was planning. Eventually this man, who was at this point obsessed with “Project Necromancer”, managed to create a small stock of Plasmids that would herald the birth of his lunatic dreams. The one thing he desired was to give life to “the dead, sad statues littering the place with their... their... lost hopes!” Despite keeping it a secret all this time, Godbert needed to test it out. If he did it in Rapture then Ryan will definitely pin the blame on him... but if he used one of the Bathyspheres... :Heading to the surface to inject his coma-inducing ADAM into unsuspecting victims, and heading back to his hideout to see his “pawns” fight via a different version of the Plasmid, Godbert watches from the shadows of his world, and now he has found a new plaything. Little does he know, this boy might just be his undoing... :The Gemstones :The Player is forced to find a gemstone in order to move forward. There are three gemstones and three Splicer-ridden places to navigate through. Once found, the player can then proceed to the next area. Because there are no guides as such, the player will have to find them alone. But perhaps the Vending machines know where they are? :the gemstone's names are the Saint's Gem, the Abomination's Gem, and the Corpse's Gem. :Plot 3: The Sealed Door :In the third area there is a large door hidden somewhere. Nine rectangular depressions circle the outside of the blood-stained gateway. Imposing as it is, no one seems to know what's behind it. At least three Audio Diaries speculate on this: the dead bodies of Splicers too foolish to leave be, an ultimate super weapon - even a way out. One Diary mentions something the author dubbed "the Vixen Tubes". Whether he was driven insane, or had a grain of truth, still remains a mystery. :(My god, what the hell was I thinking?) Anyway, if you like it, then please say so. I'll get Lost Soul posted soon. Back to the Hub :DISCLAIMER: Chrono Warp and Gravity Well's upgrade tree belong to Willbachbackal, and their creation have absolutely nothing to do with me. Category:Blog posts